gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Glory Days
Glory Days by Bruce Springsteen is featured in Goodbye, the twenty-second and season finale episode of Season Three. It is featured on the Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album. It is performed by Puck and Finn during the graduation ceremony. As all of New Directions graduating seniors are called on the stage in the auditorium with the rest of the school's seniors to receive their diploma, Finn and Puck sing the song in a cheerful mood. Will, Sue, Emma, and Beiste along with several parents are there to celebrate the graduation scene. Afterwards, all of the seniors throw their hats up. Lyrics Puck: Yeah. C'mon. Hoo! I had a friend was a big baseball player back in high school He could throw that speedball by you Make you look like a fool boy Finn: Saw him the other night at this roadside bar I was walking in, he was walking out We went back inside sat down had a few drinks but all he kept talking about was Puck and Finn: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Puck: Well there's a girl that lives up the block back in school she could turn all the boy's heads Sometimes on a Friday I'll stop by and have a few drinks after she put her kids to bed Finn: Her and her husband Bobby well they split up I guess it's two years gone by now We just sit around talking about the old times, she says when she feels like crying she starts laughing thinking about Puck and Finn: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Finn: All right boy watch me working now! (Puck: Working now) Puck: Now I think I'm going down to the well tonight and I'm going to drink till I get my fill And I hope when I get old I don't sit around thinking about it but I probably will Finn: Yeah, just sitting back trying to recapture a little of the glory of, well time slips away and leaves you with nothing mister but boring stories of... Puck and Finn: Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Glory days well they'll pass you by Glory days in the wink of a young girl's eye Glory days, glory days Finn: What about this! All right! Ooh yeah Puck: All right! Finn: Woah, c'mon now Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: It's alright Finn: Ooh yeah Puck: Oh yeah Finn: All right! Puck: All right! Finn: C'mon now Puck: Oh yeah (Both harmonizing) Finn: All right boys! Keep rockin' now! Puck and Finn: Glory days! Trivia *The third song by Bruce Springsteen to be featured on Glee, after Fire and Santa Claus Is Coming to Town. *Kurt's Graduation cape is accessorised with an insect brooch that he wore on his striped sweater in Defying Gravity. Gallery glordays.png glordays1.png glordays2.png glordays3.png glordays4.png glordays5.png glordays6.png glordays7.png GDSantana.jpg GDQuinn.jpg GDQuincedes.jpg GDPuck.jpg GDKurt.jpg GDFinn.jpg GDFinchel.jpg GDMercedes.jpg GDBlaintina.jpg Sandiploma.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson